


Сказка о Тыквенной Ведьме

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fairy tale, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Жила была девочка. Она была милой, но ужасно неуклюжей.— Опять ты разлила молоко! — кричала на неё мать потрясая полотенцем. — Вот ещё раз такое учудишь и отдам тебя на съедение Тыквенной Ведьме!
Series: Сказки от Ри [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107





	Сказка о Тыквенной Ведьме

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Жила была девочка. Она была милой, но ужасно неуклюжей.

— Опять ты разлила молоко! — кричала на неё мать потрясая полотенцем. — Вот ещё раз такое учудишь и отдам тебя на съедение Тыквенной Ведьме!

Девочка только втягивала голову в плечи, сутулилась и содрогалась от слов «отдам на съедение», стараясь быть как можно лучше, чтобы порадовать матушку.

— Ах ты неуклюжая! — закричала мать однажды, и замахнулась тем, что попалось ей под руку — чугунной сковородкой. — Вот отправлю тебя к Тыквенной Ведьме!..

— А вот и не отправишь! — закричала в ответ девочка. — Не отправишь! Я сама уйду!

Крикнула она это, да за дверь выскочила, чтобы только подальше оказаться от дома. Пускай к Ведьме, пускай на съедение, пускай её проглотят заживо, только поскорее!

Выбежала она в лес, размазывая злые слёзы по щекам, да бежала не разбирая дороги, пока сил ей хватало. Но злость кончилась, силы иссякли, и, наконец, села она на порушенное дерево, огляделась. То лишь в сказках говорят про мрачный лес, неуютный — всё то байки были. Вон, сквозь зелёные ветви солнце тёплое пробивались, лучи яркие кожу ласкали, а щебет птиц покоем наполнил таким, что, казалось, все деревья вокруг нежностью обняли.

В животе заурчало, голос потянул, и стала девочка присматриваться — чего бы съестного ей найти? Весной едва ли что-то съедобное сыщешь, но домой возвращаться не хотелось, а сил идти не было. Выскочил на полянку зайчишка рыженький, стригнул ушами, да исчез стремглав, как никогда его и не было.

— Кто тут шуршит, кто тут урчит? — голос звонкий, молодой из листвы донёсся, и девочка вздрогнула, присматриваясь. Рыжие волосы огнём горели на солнце, золотые глаза посверкивали, а россыпь веснушек по лицу светом ярким переливалась.

Девушка молодая из чащи вышла, подслеповато сощурилась, присмотрелась. В животе опять заурчало, заставляя девочку стыдливо покраснеть, но лесная гостья лишь сощурилась, улыбнулась по-лисьему лукаво и кивнула ей, свой посох протягивая:

— Это ты, дитя, голодное? — в волосах её от ветра крошечные тыковки, не больше пальца размером зазвенели, будто хихикая.

— Я, — ответила неуклюжая девочка, ногу уставшую потирая, — а ты кто такая?

— Я-то? — удивилась девушка, протягивая ей свой резной посох. — Я тут живу. 

— Как кот? — удивилась девочка, опасливо в чумазые руки всматриваясь. Пальцы у девушки не были когтистыми, просто чёрные, будто углём испачканные — прямо как у неё самой когда с печью возиться приходилось.

— Как лиса, — улыбнулась ей в ответ девушка и кивнула, — идём дитя, коли голодная. Я тебя накормлю, напою, спать уложу...

— А потом съешь? — от вопроса маленькие тыковки словно расхохотались в ответ перезвоном, а девушка покачала головой, ступая ближе босыми ступнями. Девочка не отшатнулась, заметила только, на лесной наряд глядючи: — Ты ведь Ведьма Тыквенная. Неуклюжих живьём проглатываешь, мне матушка говорила.

— Много ли в жизни твоя матушка Тыквенных Ведьм видела? — рассмеялась в ответ девушка, головой качая, да золотыми глазами насмешливо глядя. — Идём, дитя. Накормлю тебя, напою, коль захочешь — спать уложу, а утром ступай, коли захочется.

И пошли они вместе до жилища Ведьминского. Огромный дом и сам был на тыкву похож — стены круглые, яркие, рыжие, вместо окон — глазницы прорезаны, вместо двери вырезанный зуб в широкой приветливой улыбке. В доме было тепло и уютно, на столе были накрыты всевозможные яства, и радостно потрескивал камин. 

Крохотные тыковки в волосах зазвенели радостно, и девочка совсем разомлела от уюта и тепла, окружившего её со всех сторон. Ей было страшно пробовать пищу, пальцы дрожали, стоило протянуть руку к новому куску, и она замирала, ожидая криков, стоило ей что-то обронить.

«Ах ты неуклюжая!» — кричал материнский голос в её голове, но Тыквенная Ведьма лишь подняла свои брови и спросила, не помочь ли ей.

— Отчего ты так добра со мной? — вместо ответа спросила её девочка. — Чем я заслужила такое? Может быть ты фея-крёстная?

— Будь я крёстной, ты бы никогда не оказалась уставшей и голодной на лесной тропе, — улыбнулась ей мягко Ведьма. — Ты хорошая девочка, отчего бы мне быть сердитой на тебя?

— Но я ведь неуклюжая, — напомнила ей девочка, и смахнула случайно стакан. Питьё разлилось по полу, и страх сковал её жесты, но Тыквенная Ведьма только махнула рукой, и пятно исчезло. — Как легко ты это сделала!

— Я ведь Ведьма, — улыбнулась ей девушка, — мне это так же просто, как тебе вытереть полотенцем. И ничего страшного не произошло, верно?

Расплакалась девочка от облегчения накатившего и уткнулась в лесные одежды, чувствуя ладонь в своих волосах. Осталась она в Тыквенном доме, и стала помогать Тыквенной Ведьме по дому и с хозяйством, чтобы руки не пустовали, да сердце радовалось.

Год за годом шёл, много лет миновала, выросла девочка, а Тыквенная Ведьма какой была, такой и осталась, ни на день не изменилась. Собственные пальцы от зелий стали тёмными, но это девочку не пугало, не расстраивало. Приходили к ним в дом селяне, приходили и жители заморские — кто с хворью, кто с печалями, у Тыквенной Ведьмы всегда совет да слово для них находилось.

— Отчего же боятся тебя? — удивлялась ученица, помогая хозяйке по дому. — Ты ведь добрая, мягкая, словно пух, ласковая.

— Потому, что я в гневе — ужасная, — говорила в ответ ей наставница, а дом зубами в подтверждении клацал, звуки страшные издавал.

Не верила словам Тыквенной Ведьмы девочка, пока чужак не забрёл к ним с желаньями тёмными. Завертелся дом, зубы защёлкали, на тропе светильники мигом растаяли, а наставница злого человека взашей выгнала, рыча так, как обычным людям вовек не суметь.

День за днём верила девочка Тыквенной Ведьме без оглядки, знала — ей помогут, коль будет сложно, спасут, коли станет страшно, и пусть меньше она ошибалась, временами случались промахи.

«Ты как кошка большая — неуклюжая», — приговаривала Ведьма, когда совсем было тяжко со своей неловкостью справиться, без упрёка молвила, с тёплой нежностью.

Золотая осень сменила лето тёплое, когда было, наконец, сказано:

— Всему, что умела тебя обучила я. Теперь тебе быть Ведьмой Тыквенной, а мне пора пришла, — улыбнулась рыжая девушка ласково, потрепала по волосам с мягкой нежностью.

Растерялась ученица от этих слов, и ушам своим не поверила, но и слова вымолвить не успела — солнца яркий луч упал на рыжую голову, да лисьи ушки из прядей выхватил. Миг прошёл, а вместо наставницы оказалась лисичка и крохотные тыквы, что в её волосах хихикали.

Вплела девушка тыквы в локоны, вздохнула, мягкую шерсть погладила. Луч коснулся её волос, глаза изнутри согрелись, яркими красками мира одаривая, и новая Тыквенная Ведьма заняла свой пост в круглом домике, покуда лиса-наставница за собой не позвала, на полянку, где девочка плакала.

Махнула лиса хвостом, да исчезла в кустах, под хихиканье крохотных тыковок в локонах.

\- Кто тут шуршит, кто урчит? - спросила Тыквенная Ведьма маленькую, несчастную девочку, что слёзы по щекам на пне размазывала.

Завертелось колесо жизни, рассмеялись украшения счастливо.

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая сказка для @Pumpkin_Mood


End file.
